


Dreaming About You

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [40]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27713729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Soulmate AU where your dreams are actually your soulmate's memories
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [40]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 12
Kudos: 81





	Dreaming About You

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this has a lot of minor spoilers from Percy Jackson and the Olympians as well as Trials of Apollo (i think, they all kinda blended together to me.?) but again they're very minor and don't give much away and I have them marked so nobody gets mad at me.
> 
> basically anything that cannonly happened, i have marked for spoilers
> 
> *also TW homophobia ig technically, no slurs tho*

Will thought he knew what was coming on the night of his 18th birthday. Finally, he would be getting dreams that weren't constant nightmares. He would get a glimpse into his soulmate's life. 

He could hardly fall asleep, he was so excited, thinking of all the things he would find, ' _ I wonder if she's a demigod…' _ the thought had him frowning, snuggling further under his blankets, maybe his dreams  _ wouldn't  _ be all sunshine and rainbows, after all. 

He couldn't have been more right. 

In fact, the only thing his dreams brought him that night was darkness. Silence. He could tell that it wasn't the usual darkness of sleep, but something more, something different. His breath came quicker, he tasted something unfamiliar, sweet and tangy and he knew that it was a memory. Not a good one. 

He sat in the dreamscape for hours, and time ticked by slowly, it felt like days before he woke with a gasp, sweating and gasping for air. "What the-" he murmured, dragging his hands down his face and turning off his alarm. His ears hurt from all the noise and the little light in his room was quickly becoming way too much. 

Will wanted to go back to sleep, to keep dreaming until he found a happier place, but he was terrified that he would end up back in that darkness. "It's okay, it's just a dream" he whispered to himself, ' _ your soulmate's memory _ ' his brain corrected, but he was quick to gently slap his own cheeks, wiping away unshed tears in the process, "She's obviously fine, whatever that was didn't kill her" 

He went to school like any other day, the dream was in the back of his mind and he was shaken up, but he would live. 

\------

***i don't remember what book this is spoilers to but there are minor spoilers here***

His next dream started normal, with a girl and a person Will would assume to be his soulmate's mother. They were in a hotel room, a very old fashioned hotel room. 

The eldest woman was murmuring something into a landline, glancing at he children every once in a while before becoming even more determined. Not too weird, Will didn't understand why this moment was important.

Then he felt it.

Ozone, the smell of lightning. It was weird, it was more of a feeling than a smell, it had all his hair standing on end, made him shiver and immediately want to leave, but he had to stay. 

He heard the thunder first.

It was weird, because lightning should come before the thunder. The bright light came after the booming sound as Zeus attempted to strike down the people in the room. 

The god failed.

Mostly.

When the smoke cleared and Will could no longer feel the electric current behind his eyes, he felt his soulmate moving, scrambling to find her family, "Bianca! Ma!"

She found Bianca. They found their mom.

Will woke with the vision of charred flesh seared in his head.

***end of sPoilerS***

\------

The next night was better. 

The girl was there again this time. 

"Bianca" he learned her name was, and she and his soulmate were sisters, according the woman who was urging them out of the house. (the same woman that he had seen dead the night before. the realization had Will shuddering)

It was odd, seeing as nothing significant had happened yet, and from what he heard, the dreams only showed memories that were significant to the soulmate. Even more odd, was that the outside world looked nothing like it should. The most common difference was the  _ cars _ . Every single vehicle Will saw down his soulmate's street was old, vintage. 

He didn't have too much time to wonder, because the subject of this dream entered. Two men, one in a vintage car, the other kissing his cheek, just saying goodbye to one another. 

Will smiled, wishing he could have a domestic life like that. He had to meet his soulmate first. 

He did his best to look around and find an address, no such luck. His attention was only turned back to the couple at the sounds of shouting. There was another man now, this time with a gun. 

"What the-"

Gunshots. 

Will was up in a flash. "No way" he whispered to himself, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes, "Hey soulmate? Could I get a glimpse at what makes you happy, please?" He knew she couldn't hear him, but Will continued anyways, "There has to be  _ something  _ good. I know there's something good."

\------

Maybe the universe did listen. Or maybe it didn't want him to have a nightmare at his desk in class. 

***smol Titan's curse spoilers, baybes***

The girl was back this time, but with more people, people he recognized. Percy and Annabeth and Thalia, even Grover. They obviously weren't important, though. 

His soulmate was scared, but holding tight to his sister. Percy was telling his soulmate that she was a demigod. Will's soulmate is a demigod. 

Will's soulmate is a demigod,  _ and  _ her sister is a hunter. His soulmate obviously wasn't excited by the idea. 

The memory ended pretty blandly, aside from the father that  _ Apollo  _ had come and picked up the demigods and Annabeth was thrown off of a cliff. It didn't matter. 

It wasn't a  _ terrible  _ memory, so it was a start. 

***spoilers overrr***

\------

The next few dreams were all about the sister. They played a strange card game in the  _ Hades cabin _ (only Nico Di Angelo lives in the Hades cabin, and he  _ heard _ Bianca call his soulmate Natalie). They won a game of capture the flag, too. 

Everything started piecing itself together after a week of dreams. 

"Bianca?" His soulmate's voice was small, like she was afraid of being scolded and yelled at. "Can we talk?"

Will's breath caught in his throat, if this talk was so important that it made it into a dream, then he would listen to every single word. "Sure, sis, what's up?"

Will felt Nico wince ' _ weird _ ' but his soulmate continued on, "I don't want you to get mad, okay? Please don't get mad."

"Why would I be mad at you, Nat? You haven't done anything bad, have you?"

Will's soulmate frowned deeper, "Because I don't want to be called Natalie."

_ 'Oh. _ '

Bianca didn't get it, though, "Okay… Why ? Do you wanna be called Nat, or Li, or…"

"I like Nico"

Will's heart stopped. Nico Di Angelo. His soulmate is Nico Di Angelo. 

"Oh." Bianca looked flustered, furiously trying to process the information that she just received. "Okay… So… You want to  _ be  _ Nico, or just be called Nico?"

The boy shrugged, looking anywhere but at his sister, "I don't want to be Natalie." 

Will had never gotten a hug from a sibling as close as these two were, but he was suddenly in desperate need of one. Bianca hugged Nico tightly, letting the boy sniffle as she kissed his cheek, "Nico, yeah?" she whispered, ruffling his hair. 

That was the first time that the dreams let Will  _ see  _ his soulmate. With Nico sat on a stool in front of a small mirror and Bianca behind him with scissors, hacking away at the long hair that originally went past his waist. 

Will just watched Nico turn into the person he wanted to be, seeing him in a binder for the first time, the struggle to take it off the first few times. (that had him laughing along with Bianca when they finally pried it off of him). These memories were nice, fond, and Will wished he had some like them. 

That morning didn't bring the usual gasping for breath, but smiles and giddiness as he drank his morning coffee. Nico Di Angelo. He remembered crushing on him when he was still in camp, after the wars. They had dated for a while, even. ' _ Significant annoyance'  _ Nico had called him. Gods, he couldn't wait for semester break so he could go back to camp. 

\------

***kind of spoilers but I'm like 99% sure everybody already knows this happens***

The universe had a nasty way of reminding Will that the dreams were still happening, even if he knew the owner of said memories. 

It was dark, but not the same dark as the first night. This time he was falling. He couldn't see the sky, and he couldn't see the ground, but he knew he was falling. He wanted to hold Nico, to pull him close and fly them out of there, but he knew this moment was over already, so he let it happen. 

They hit the ground with a muffled cry from Nico, one that has Will desperately wanting to pull Nico into his arms, to whisper "It's okay. I'm here" but that's not how this works. 

There were monsters. 

So many monsters. 

You couldn't even see the rocky ground in some places, it was insane. To think that Nico survived this  _ alone _ was insane. 

He woke from that nightmare just as Nico slashed a Dracaena into a cloud of dust. 

"My soulmate is badass-" Will whispered, clutching at his ears and trying to force the shrieks of monsters out of his head. "Wish he didn't have to go through that alone…"

***no more spoilers***

\------

***AGAIN The Battle of the Labyrinth spoilers (minor)***

"Where's Bianca?"

Will's heart broke. For Nico, for Percy. 

He watched Nico run away after receiving the news, wishing he could do something about it, but he knew he couldn't. He wished he could stop Nico from hating Percy, for blaming the people Bianca was with. If Will had just  _ known  _ what was happening, then maybe he could've done something to stop it. 

He followed Nico and his ghost bitch through the Labyrinth, saw Nico lose himself almost completely. He saw Percy try his damnedest to bring him back. 

The first time Percy and Nico hugged again, Will noticed the way Nico visibly melted in Percy's arms. He hated the way Nico sounded when he cried, silently promising that he would never be the reason for his soulmate's tears. 

There was no one there to make sure Nico was taking care of himself, and Will saw the bruises steadily forming on his ribs, noticed the way Nico had trouble sucking in a breath as they made their way back to camp, and there was nothing Will could do. 

He woke up from that one crying. 

The universe should really stop making him miss someone he hadn't seen in 3 years please. 

***all done again***

\------

Two days. 

Will only had to get through 2 more dreams before he could see Nico. His midterms were over and done with, so he didn't have to worry anymore, but that meant more time to think about the dreams, the  _ memories _ . 

Nico's birthday had been only a few months after his, so he had to be getting the dreams too. ' _ I wonder what memories he's gotten _ ?'

Will felt bad for the certain pain that came with seeing the numerous patients he couldn't save, and he wished he could protect Nico from seeing that. Nico would probably see himself, because the time spent together had been the best years of Will's life. Nico would see his mother, too, and Will smiled at the thought, because his mother's singing was always a good thing to dream about. 

"I'm coming sunshine" Will whispered, deciding to pack early in order to be ready as soon as his final class let out two days later. 

\------

Will saw himself on his last Night. Good memories from Nico were hard to come by, but  _ Will  _ was one of them. He saw Nico and him in the strawberry fields, in a canoe after curfew, him sneaking into the Hades cabin just before dark, only to have Austin barge in on them in the morning. 

He missed it. 

Will awoke smiling. 

\------

The ride to camp wasn't very long, but it felt like forever. Will refused to sleep, not wanting to ruin the mood before he met Nico again. He didn't have a phone for obvious reasons, so he opted to sit back and let the cab driver wonder why the hell Will was paying him to stop in the middle of nowhere. 

It worked, though, Will got out of the cab and was instantly running up The Hill, bag slung over his shoulder, "Piper!" He exclaimed, seeing as she was the closest demigod that he knew. 

"Oh my gods- Will?"

They were both laughing in disbelief when Will hugged her tight, pulling away to inspect her for injury, "You're taking care of yourself?" he asked worriedly, silently checking her pulse. 

Piper only smacked his hands away, "Yes, Will, I'm fine. I know why you're here, too, Nico is with his swords." she mused, pulling Will into another hug, "Go get 'em, Tiger"

So Will did, smiling widely as he ran towards where Nico was meant to be. He didn't even have a chance to get all the way there before he was stopping in awe. Nico was shirtless. 

First of all: Initiate gay panic. Second of all: Holy shit Nico is hot (does that count as the first part?). Third of all: Nico got surgery. Fourth of all: Holy fuck, Nico Di Angelo is hot. 

Will silently set his back down, biting his lip and quietly moving forward, "Long time no see, eh, sunshine?" Will said, trying his best not to startle Nico. 

It didn't work. 

Nico's sword clattered to the ground as his head whipped around to face Will. " _ Will _ !" Nico gasped, lunging forward and into Will's arms. "You- we-"

Will nodded, "Yeah, Neeks, we are" he whispered, running his hands quietly through Nico's hair. He pulled away, pressing two gentle kisses to Nico's collarbone, "You got the surgery-" he whispered in awe, beaming at Nico, "I'm so happy for you" he added, breathing shakily as he held Nico even closer

Nico looked ready to cry, "Yeah, I did… I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I-"

Will hushed him, "It's okay. It really doesn't matter. You're a boy, no matter what your body looks like." he reassured, pulling Nico close once again. 

Nico sighed, letting his head rest on Will's chest, "I'm sorry for the dreams. I'm sure they weren't fun…" he whispered, taking a shaky breath, "And I know you don't want  _ me  _ and that's okay… I just- wanted to say I'm sorry"

Will gaped, "Like hell I don't want you, sunshine. I'm sure you saw how many good memories I have of us. I drove across the state to see you, because I want you. I would gladly make room in my life for you, even if I had to drive here to see you. I would make it work."

Nico looked up with a quiet frown, "Really?" he asked quietly, his arms tightening around Will, "I mean-  _ no  _ you don't have to do that. I wanna leave this place anyways- but you would have me?" 

Will rolled his eyes, "Of  _ course _ I would have you" he reassured, running his fingers through Nico's hair in a way he knew the male liked. "I  _ want  _ you to come with me."

Nico bit his lip, "I want to go, too. Please…" he whispered, leaning up on his toes so that him and Will were eye to eye. "I want to be with you-"

They were cut off by someone clearing their throat, "Will? Nico, you didn't even bother to tell your own sister that your boyfriend was coming?"

Hazel had her arms crossed, but the smile on her face overshadowed her words, "Hey Will, long time no see" she said with a grin, hugging her old friend tight, "I assume you've been getting the dreams too?"

Will nodded, smiling softly, "They weren't fun, but I figured out who he was eventually" he mused, tugging Nico back towards him, "This bitch has been through a lot" he mused, leaning over to kiss Nico's temple, "I don't know how he did it."

Hazel smiled sadly, stepping forward and hugging her brother, "Are you going with Will?" 

Nico nodded slowly, "Not right now, but soon. A few days, maybe…" he said quietly, looking to Hazel hopefully, "Is that okay..?"

Hazel only smiled, "Of course it's okay. You deserve to be happy." she whispered, gently tugging on Nico's ear lobe, something they commonly did before the time jump, "Live a good life, and stay in touch, alright?"

Nico nodded, keeping his mouth shut to stop himself from crying or something else dumb, "I love you, Hazel" He whispered, hugging her tight

\------

It wasn't a hard adjustment to make, going from camp to Will's one bedroom apartment. They still got glimpses of each other's memories, but the other was always there to calm them down. 

It didn't take long before their dreams merged, and became shared moments between the two of them, smiles and laughs and parties and that one time they went and saw Percy and Annabeth and their little boy. It was nice, being together after so long. It made them remember why they never wanted to leave each other in the first place. 

Life was pretty perfect when it was spent together.

**Author's Note:**

> hehe *awkward finger guns* I found the marvel fandom and am now scared for my life
> 
> also whoop everybody in my choir thinks that I'm dating my best friend- like wha-
> 
> anygays I hope you liked!! I'm in love with the concept but not my writing-
> 
> feel free to leave requests!!!!!!


End file.
